Cry
by Midnight Soul
Summary: bakura remembers his past with Anzu, and when it was ripped away *songfic* Read and Reveiw Please!


(I do not own Yugioh or Mandy Moore's song 'Cry')  
  
Bakura walked down the gravel pavement that led to Anzu's grave. It was a year since she had died, this very day, she died, and Bakura couldn't get over her. He wouldn't. He got down on his knees and placed the flowers in front of the tombstone. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and brought back memories from a year ago. One week, before the tragic accident, was to happen...  
  
* I'll always remember*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
* It was late afternoon*  
  
A boy walked down the deserted street to the bridge. Anzu had called him and asked him to meet her there. She sounded very depressed, and Bakura couldn't refuse. She, for some reason, had stopped hanging out with Yugi and company. She stopped all the friendship speeches and dropped out of cheerleading. She never smiled and her eyes never had the sparkle that they once used to have. She started to trust only herself, and wouldn't talk to anyone except for Bakura. Only Bakura.  
  
* It lasted forever,  
  
and ended too soon.*  
  
Bakura tried to guess what she would want to talk about. He didn't have a clue. Something must have happened that made her snap. He then saw that he was almost at the bridge. He could make out a figure, leaning on the railings. His face saddened when he saw the expression on her face. Depression, loneliness. 'But you not alone!' Bakura wanted to yell out to her. He wanted to see her smile.  
  
* You were all by yourself,  
  
staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed*  
  
He saw her look up at the sky, as if she was looking for something. Someone...  
  
He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked down starteled, and Bakura saw her eyes soften a little when she saw it was him. He could see emotions running through her eyes.  
  
*In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside*  
  
The looked at eachother in silence, Bakura could see that something happened that left Anzu all alone.  
  
*It was then that I realized, That forever was in your eyes,*  
  
She looked at Bakura, she saw his concern, and tears started running down her face.  
  
*The moment I saw you cry.*  
  
He pulled her head to his chest and stroked her hair. He could feel her shaking as she released the tears and sobs that she was holding back for so long from her body.  
  
* The moment that I saw you cry*  
  
While he was holding her Bakura remembered back to the time when he first talked to Anzu, the cold Anzu.  
  
*Flashback's Flashback*   
  
*It was late in September, And I've seen you before, You were always the cold one*  
  
"Hey Anzu," Bakura greeted his classmate at the end of school in the hallway. He walked up to her. "Go away," She grumbled to him and pushed him out of her way. Bakura was surprised to see Anzu behave like this. "Anzu, what's wrong," He asked his friend concerned. She turned to face him, her eyes gleaming with anger. "I don't ever want to talk to you, ever again, not you, not no one!" She yelled at him.  
  
*But I was never that sure*  
  
*End Flashback's Flashback*   
  
'She never did tell me what turned her cold' thought Bakura. He was guessing she overheard her "friends" talking about her, because in the end, she did talk to Bakura, but kept her word about never talking to anyone else He pulled her head away from his chest and looked into her eyes.  
  
* You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed*  
  
"What's wrong" he asked her, hoping that this time, she wouldn't yell at him. She sniffeled, took a deep breath and got out the courage to say what she came there to say. "Bakura, I have cancer," she took a deep breath, and continued, "I have one week to live" and she burst into tears again.  
  
Bakura backed away shocked, and distraughted. He couldn't belive what he was hearing. He was going to ask Anzu to say it again, not wanting to belive that he heard right, but decided otherwise, feeling that Anzu wouldn't be able to repeat the words again. He looked down at her crying form.  
  
*In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry*  
  
He looked back at Anzu, tears forming at the brink of his eyes.  
  
*I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....*  
  
He walked back up to Anzu, and held her in his arms, both of them cried together.  
  
"I love you" Bakura whispered. Loud enough for Anzu to hear.  
  
1 week later   
  
*I'll always remember...*  
  
*It was late afternoon...*  
  
*In places no one would find...*  
  
It was the day of Anzu's funeral, everyone was out on the cemetery grass, watching Anzu's coffin get lowered into the ground.  
  
*I'll always remember...*  
  
Bakura threw flowers down after it. Everyone had tears in their eyes.  
  
*It was late afternoon...*  
  
When it was finally lowered, everyone turned, walking back to the funeral homes, with heavy hearts.  
  
*In places no one would find...*  
  
Bakura closed his eyes, and repeated the words he said one week ago.  
  
*In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside*  
  
"I love you"  
  
*End Flashback*   
  
*It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes*  
  
Bakura opened his eyes, looking back at the tombstone. With a small smile appearing on his face, and he repeated the words yet again.  
  
"I love you Anzu"  
  
And this time, he was sure he heard a voice coming from the sky...  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*The moment I saw you cry*  
  
Well there was the ficcy, hoped u liked it! 


End file.
